


Frightened

by Glass



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Comfort, Fluffy, Hugs, M/M, hand holding, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 19:58:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14576508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass/pseuds/Glass
Summary: Saihara and Ouma watch a horror movie. Late at night. With the lights off.





	Frightened

It was past midnight, and all the lights in the house were off, the living room only lit up by the television placed in front of the couch. Ouma had boughten whatever horror movie he found at the store, a brought it home. Saihara almost said no to watching it, but all Ouma had to do was cry a little. The tears weren’t real, and Saihara knew they weren’t, but it still stung to have to see him cry, fake or not.   
So there they were. Curled up together on the sofa, sharing one blanket that was wrapped around both of their shoulders, as the movie played out. Ouma had his arms around Saihara in a tight hug, as he watched the screen. The taller boy didn’t even want to look at the screen. He was so scared of horror movies, even if the movie itself wasn’t scary, after the concept of horror crawled its way into his mind, he knew he wouldn’t be able to get it out. He wouldn’t be able to sleep tonight. He already knew he’d see things, and hear things.   
Even though he was terrified, he tried not to show it. He knew Ouma would tease him about being scared of something like this. That’s the last thing he wanted. But even if he was trying his hardest not to show any signs of fear, it eventually became obvious when he started jumping whenever any of the characters screamed, or flinching when the camera angle changed suddenly.   
He was ok with images of dead bodies, because he normally watched murder mysteries, and in that type of stuff, the body was normally always shown in one scene or more. But he was terrified of what killed the characters, or how the characters died. All the deaths in horror films were all so grusome and unthinkable. They always sent chills down the detectives spine.  
Near the end of the movie, he felt Ouma shift around a bit, before looking up and him, a look of concern on his face. “Hey, you’ve been fidgeting and jumping a lot this whole time... Are you ok?” He grabbed his tall boyfriends hand, intertwining their fingers. Saihara only nodded a bit, but right after the movie was put on pause, and Ouma got up to turn the lights on.  
Saihara let out a small sigh of relief, as Ouma walked back over. “If you were scared you should’ve told me earlier. We wouldn’t have gotten this far in if you did!” He wrapped his arms around the detective. “Do you think I wanted to torture you?” He mumbled, as he pressed a gentle kiss to Saiharas cheek.  
Saihara smiled a bit. “No...I just didn’t want you to make fun of me.” He ran his hand through his boyfriends ridiculous hair, before holding him close to his chest.  
While Saihara knew he’d still have trouble sleeping, he was at least pleased to have Ouma by his side.


End file.
